Entre los dos litigantes, el tercero goza
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: Que pasa si tu prima y tu "prometida" se pelean? Y si tu mejor amiga te invita a un trago? Seguro que Neji os responderá. Mal summary XD


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a el grande Masashi Kishimoto! Por cierto Kishimoto-san... PORQUE DEJASTE MORIR NEJI?! ToT

Pareja: Tenten x Neji ( No se dejen engañar por el inicio)

&&&&&&&&& Entre los dos litigantes, el tercero goza &&&&&&&&&&

- Disculpa? Pero con quien crees que hablas, niña?-

- Como? Niña yo? Mejor niña que engreída como tu!-

Huevas, genial. Solo esto me faltaba. Una pelea entre mi prima y mi "prometida". Creo que me voy a volver homosexual si estas dos siguen así.

- Dímelo en la cara, Hyuga buena para nada!-

- Estoy aquí en frente y te lo digo con placer. Eres una engreída!-

- Insolente! Como te permites?! No tienes nada que ver aquí! Ni se porque has venido! Esta es la cita de Neji y yo!-

- Pero Neji es mi primo! Y por encima yo y Tenten fuimos invitadas por el. Así que cierra esa boca de zorra que tienes, Mizuki!-

- Cállate, Hanabi! No se como Neji te soporta!-

- A mi? A ti! Yo lo conozco desde toda mi vida! Eres tu la que no tiene nada que ver. No se como el clan pudo elegirte como prometida para Neji!-

aquí. Creo que debería explicar un poco. Como todos ya saben soy uno de el Bouke y por lo tal los viejos idiotas de el Souke creen tener derechos sobre mi. Pero adivinen? No soy un perro, así que me mando solo. Pero les hago creer que me tienen a su disposición, por lo tal no puse pretexto cuando me presentaron a Mizuki como mi prometida.

Pero con un culo que me caso con esta rubia! No tiene nada de atrayente, ni siquiera el cuerpo. Se nota que se ha hecho varias cirugías y eso para mi es un asco. Si yo pongo de mi fuego, esa "plástica" se quema.

Quito la mirada de las dos que se pelean y me dispongo a observar la figura al lado mío. Ella si que puede compararse a mi fuego, sabe darme guerra y sabe verdaderamente ser si misma. Por eso Ama Tenten es mi mejor amiga... Y tal vez algo más. Para que negarlo? Me gusta. Ella es diferente. Ella es única, un modelo hecho solo para quien sabe apreciar la perfección y la imperfección al mismo tiempo.

Conozco Tenten desde que era un crío, fue la única que supo ver mas haya de mi fría soledad y de mi maldito apellido. Ella no fue como los otros que al verme hacían reverencias o me llamaban " Neji-sama". No, Tenten fue diferente y a la vez especial.

Se presentó delante de mi reventando un chicle casi en mi cara, me dirigió una sonrisa y me agarro la mano presentándose orgullosamente. No niego que su acto me dejó... Sorprendido y boca abierta. Nadie nunca se había ni siquiera soñado de faltarme el respeto... Ella dio inicio a una guerra interesante.

Con los años esta niña alocada se convirtió en mi mano derecha, mi mejor amiga y mi familia entera. Si, yo siempre he mostrado cariño con Hinata y Hanabi pero con limite bajo. Con Tenten era diferente, con ella yo era diferente porque ella era diferente.

Ella no luce la ropa mas a la moda, pero siempre he pensado que la moda debería seguirla a ella. Su carácter es incomparable, si bien logra sacarme de mis cinco, siempre sabe ponerle diez a mi día. No se...Es como si su sonrisa contagiara.

Incluso con ella yo me doy el lujo de ser un chico normal, obviamente sin dejar mi semblante orgulloso y serio. Pero con ella yo sonreía un poco mas de lo habitual y con ella compartí las locuras de mi vida.

Se preguntaran... " Que clase de locuras?"... Ja, vamos usen imaginación. Mi primer y ultimo cigarro, la primera ronda de cervezas seguida por la primera resaca, mi primer visita a el parque de divertimientos y incluso mi primera joda.

Tenten era el fuego azul de mi congelada vida.

Pero vayamos a el punto... Se preguntaran... Como diablos terminamos yo, Tenten, Hanabi y Mizuki a dar espectáculo a el centro comercial?

Pues... A Mizuki se le ocurrió hacer un puchero enfrente de el clan para que yo la acompañase a comprar el completo para la boda a la cual jamás asistiré ( y eso que yo debería ser el marido) y para hacerla parar tuve que aceptar.

Pero no le daría ese gusto a Mizuki. Para su mala suerte Hanabi estaba allí y al ver mi cara insistió por acompañarnos. Esa enana es buena... Si solo no fuera tan malditamente pelionera. Mizuki jamás le ha dado buena espina. Quien no la comprendería? Esa rubia es idiota. Si no fuera en caballero no me molestaría decirle que mas fea de ella existe solo la basura y le escupiría en la cara demasiado maquillada que tiene.

Tras incluir a Hanabi, se me ocurrió invitar tambien a alguien mas, a Tenten. No que ella me importe tanto... Pues al diablo, si me gusta y me importa pero jamás se lo diría. No de esta forma y no con Mizuki entre los pies.

Pues sigamos con la historia... En resumen de todo estoy aquí, aburrido y harto de ver a Hanabi pelearse con Mizuki por culpa de un comentario de la rubia. Tengo poca paciencia y la poca que me quedaba se fue al infierno. A la mier...

- Neji?-

La figura cerca de mi me pellizca la mano ligeramente mientras me mira fijamente.

- Hn?-

- Creo que no pararan si no dentro de mucho. Ni siquiera si las golpeamos con jidanda o tu jukken haremos que paren.-

- Hmp. Ya se.-

- Entonces pensaba algo..-

Me dieron ganas de picarla y decirle " Tu piensas?", me muero de ganas de molestarla. Se ve tan mona cuando se enoja pero no estoy de animo para correr por todo el centro comercial siendo perseguido por una endemoniada Tenten que me quiere patear el trasero.

Ella nunca gana, pero de igual modo sabe darme guerra.

- El que?-

Ella sonrió traviesa.

- Anda, te invito a una ronda.-

No me quedó mas que mirarla con reproche.

- Tenten, después tengo que conducir...-

.- Y que? Nos vamos a pie. Además que no te haré emborrachar.-

- Tenten...-

- Mira. Podemos quedarnos aquí a aburrirnos mientras Hanabi le da duro a Mizuki o... Nos escapamos a la manera de Bonnie y Clay.-

- Has robado algo?-

- No pero si quieres te robo la billetera y no respondo por lo demás.-

Tengo ganas de reír porque con ella no se puede ganar en estas cuestiones. Además que tiene razon... Joder que aquí se va mi orgullo..

- Hmp. Esta bien.-

Ella me sonríe mientras toma mi mano. Lo hace siempre pero siempre cuando lo hace me provoca un cosquilleo placentero mientras el fuego que desprende su cuerpo se tiñe de un rosado que recorre mi cuerpo y se concentra en mis mejillas, haciéndome enrojecer ligeramente.

Me arrastra hasta una taberna mientras se sienta en una mesa y me indica el puesto a su lado. Yo obedezco y me siento cerca de ella.

- Mizuki es una molestia..-

Buen punto.

- Lo se.-

El camarero se acerca a nosotros y Tenten ordena dos cervezas frescas. Pasa poco tiempo cuando las dos botellas ya están en nuestra mesa. Tenten da un sorbo mientras me observa fijamente.

- Piensas de verdad casarte con ella?-

No puedo no sonreír arrogante ante su pregunta.

- Te importa?-

- En lo absoluto.-

No me esperaba algo mas. Ella es casi tan orgullosa cuanto yo, no me supera pero se acerca.

- Entonces porque preguntas?-

Ella traga otro poco de cerveza.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, no? Un poco me preocupo por ti.. Pero ya sabes. Neji Hyuga decide por si solo no? No puedo cambiar un lobo solitario...

- Tenten...-

- Sabes Neji... Creo que esta cerveza es casi como tu. Helada pero fresca... Da alegria y a veces tristeza...-

- ... Porque?-

- No se. Nunca me lo he explicado... - Tenten me observa un poco, mientras enrojece.- Pero de igual modo...Mizuki no te merece...-

- Porque lo dices?-

- Mizuki es muy diferente a ti. Yo creo que mereces a alguien mas.. Alguien que te comprenda, que te conozca...-

Sin quererlo me estaba confesando algo que nunca pensé que me diría. Siempre pensé que era algo demasiado hermoso para ser realidad.

- Y quien es ese alguien?-

Lentamente me acerco a su rostro... Tan cerca de respirar su mismo aliento y escuchar su corazón latir desesperadamente...

- No se...- Dice ella, intentando no parecer nerviosa.

- Pues yo creo que si... Eres tu...-

Ella se enrojece mas y yo aprovecho para cortar las distancias. La beso sin pensarlo, saboreando sus labios carnosos y suculentos, besando cada parte de ellos con dulzura que jamás creí que existiera en mi. Tenten me acerca aun mas con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras gime por el contraste de mis labios frescos por la cerveza contra sus labios calientes por la timidez y el nerviosismo.

Al separarnos ella agacha la mirada mientras ríe ligeramente.

- Que es tan gracioso?-

- Como piensas explicarle esto a Mizuki?-

Yo sonrío determinado.

- A la vieja manera no? Unas disculpas y un " no podemos casarnos".-

Ella me besa de nuevo, muy suavemente.

- En verdad pensabas casarte con ella?-

- Ni loco. Teniendo a la chica mas importante de mi vida, porque debería quedarme con algo tan insulso?-

Ella ríe de nuevo.

- Desde cuando soy la chica mas importante de tu vida?-

Yo solo le sonrío, besándole la oreja.

- Desde siempre.-

Ella sonríe, golpeándome suavemente la mejilla.

- Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?-

Yo la miro con una ceja levantada.

- Te parece? Nunca estuve seguro que me correspondías.-

Tenten ríe animada.

- El amor es todo un lío.-

- Díselo a Mizuki y Hanabi. Si necesitaba que esas dos se pelearan para poderme besar contigo.. En hora buena.-

Sin decir algo mas unimos los labios nuevamente, aun mas apasionadamente de antes. Las declaraciones salen sobrando entre nosotros dos... Pero pueda que un dia... Quien sabe... En un lugar mas apropiado, a solas y con el orgullo a un lado... Pueda que me le declare mejor a Tenten con un Te amo.

Y si se preguntan.. Como terminaron las dos litigantes? Que importa? El tercero fue quien gozó.

Holaaa! Pues aquí esta. Ni idea de donde me salió esta idea, solo...Me lo propuse y logré elaborar algo. Espero que os haya gustado y un infinidad de gracias por tomar la molestia de leer.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas y apoyos. :) Muchos saludos, Noemi-senpai yuppiiii!


End file.
